


A Jaunt to Lokiheim

by ConJuanson (limit_breaker)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Anger, Dubious Consent, Fake Science, Hero Worship, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Orgasm Denial, Post-Ragnarok, Sexual Humor, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/ConJuanson
Summary: Set immediately after Thor: Ragnarok. Loki convinces Thor to bring the Asgardian population to a planet other than Earth, but his motives are not exactly selfless. Thor gets far more than he bargained for.Or, Loki tricks people and has his devious way with them.





	A Jaunt to Lokiheim

**Author's Note:**

> ***I'm posting this on behalf of my dear friends, who can't make their own account since AO3 shut down registration. I did the beta work, but the writing credits go 100% to ConJuanson!

Sitting in his sparse captain’s cabin, surrounded by holographic displays that would momentarily deepen the shadowed valleys of his face, Thor wondered why Loki had signaled for a private council with such formality. It was well into their fractured community’s journey across the stars, from the ruins of Asgard to Earth, and all courses were set and calculated. Was he to warn of a danger that only he could foresee with his mystic arts? Or was his brother concerned about the question of his refuge, should the Earth authorities or the Avengers demand imprisonment for his crimes in New York, or worse?

At that moment, Loki himself entered, hands to his sides and palms upwards like an approaching saint.

“Brother, I hope your conferences with the ship’s repair crew have gone well? How is the life of leadership treating Thor, or should I call you ‘Captain Thor’?”

Thor’s face was an equal mixture of amusement and annoyance. “Enough of your false praise, Loki. For what reason do you seek counsel with me?”

“Well, as you know, I have my own personal reservations about returning to Earth. I am not exactly well-loved there, if you remember.”

“I am certain you will not be received with welcome, brother, but I will ensure that you do not become an object of revenge. If worse comes to worst, we may always build you a pleasant little outpost on the moon until everything tides over!”

Thor emitted a hearty chuckle that meant to signify this was a joke, but Loki’s face fell ill. If he knew his brother as well as he thought, this was not a joke, but truly what he thought he would have to do to keep Loki alive.

“Well, you see, there are roughly 100 billion worlds in this galaxy alone. Why Earth? I mean, it is not literally a trash planet like Sakarr but it’s no Alfheim, that is certain. Dirty, polluted, corrupted. And what makes you think the Asgardians will be so well received when Earthlings despise even their own strangers? When we come from the stars, with our fantastic technology, our terrifying powers, and solicit a home on their land? Will they receive us out of the goodness of their mortal hearts?”

Thor gave a second’s thoughts to Loki’s words and then shook his head. “Earth is certainly not perfect, my brother, but even Asgard was at times plagued by ill deeds and disasters. Such is life, even on the most lofty of worlds. And, the matter is, I - we - know Earth so intimately. Valkyrie agrees she knows no safe haven for us, and neither do the Sakarrans. We would have to scout out countless worlds by ourselves. It could require years. Perhaps even centuries.”

Loki’s head perked, as though he were waiting for Thor to deliver this exact line. “But what if it took … Days? Hours?”

Thor’s sole functional eye raised its brow in skepticism.

“What if I told you that all this time I have spent ruminating the ship’s computers have taught me a magic that can instantaneously transport us to any world we wish? So that we could find a safer home for our people?” Loki’s voice oozed with concern.

Thor was taken aback. This could change everything. Certainly, his instincts all pointed towards Earth, his second home, the home of so many friends and loved ones, but his need to serve his people demanded scrutiny. Perhaps he was being selfish? Loki looked upon Thor, patiently awaiting a response.

“Very well, brother, I will entertain this plan of yours. But first, explain to me more how you came about this new ability of yours?”

Loki sat upright, placing his hands and face carefully forward as if he were about to explain quantum physics to a small child.

“He probably stole the Tesseract. Again.”

Thor and Loki whipped their heads around, having thought themselves very much alone. Banner was leaning against the open door to the captain’s compartment, throwing a punishing shade in Loki’s direction.

Thor narrowed his eye on Loki. “Brother, tell me this news of your continued deceit is not true.”

Loki clasped his hands and sat back, face completely stone. “This news of my continued deceit is not true.”

Thor looked desperately towards Banner. Loki simultaneously lowered his gaze.

“No, it’s true. He stole the Tesseract again, like a little bitch. Here, you can see its energy signatures clearly on this detector I was using to make sure those vampire slug things stop trying to eat the repair units off the side of the ship.” Banner hoisted a rectangular display device depicting their vessel, surrounding by and containing a number of small scattered dots of green, and one enormous multicolored blob situated exactly in the location of Loki’s bedroom.

“You conniving swine-rat!” roared Thor.

“N - n - now Thor! Thoooor! Captain Thor.” Loki nervously reassured him, smiling brightly. “What does it matter if I use a blue, glowing cube, or shining yellow cube, or magic, or whatever have you, if it means we can find a nice, safe home?”

Loki’s calming actions had no effect, so he shrunk backwards and nearly out of his chair as his brother rose threateningly above him.

“What matters is how you have constantly betrayed the trust of your people, and your brother, in your aggravating lust for power and greed! Do you care for nothing but how you can seek more power, how more easily you can make the weak bend to your power? How you enrage me, brother!”

At this point, Thor, red in the face, thrust out a large meaty hand and firmly wrapped five sausage fingers around Loki’s throat. Loki clutched Thor’s shirt in turn, his face inches away from his brother’s. At this distance, he could smell Thor’s discontent.

“I thought you changed!”

“Is this the hug I was promised?” Loki choked out. He could feel the sheer brutality pulsing from his brother’s thick arms into his throat. If he were honest with himself, he enjoyed these fear games in a way quite unbefitting of brothers. Ignoring the poorly-timed heat curdling in his loins, Loki was unsure whether he was about to be dropped to the floor or whether he would have to fight Thor for his life.

Thor dropped his brother to the floor like a heavy napkin. Loki mewled.

“That’s it.” Thor fumed to no one in particular. “I cannot trust myself how to punish this behavior.” He paced back and forth in front of the ship’s control panels. “So I will entrust it to the people. Tomorrow at the general address, I will reveal your crimes to all and ask of them what is to be done.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “But they’ll have me jettisoned into the void, Thor! Please, is what I have done so wrong? There is no longer even a throne room to hold these relics--”

“Enough!” Thor pointed a single, rigid finger at Loki. “Tomorrrow.”

Thor stormed out of the room, nearly bowling over Banner and sending him scurrying away, fumbling on his detection device.

Splayed out in the corner of the captain’s chamber, Loki’s thoughts steamed inside his head.

“If he will not hear the truth from me,” he decided with indignation, “Perhaps he will hear it from the lips of another.”

~

After this exhausting day managing ship’s affairs and wading through the endless tides of his brother’s intolerable mischief, Thor retired early to his chambers for much needed slumber. The hours passed, unlit by sun nor moon but the many sparse stars which surrounded the ship’s passage, and Loki also returned to his own chambers. But he did not have rest in mind.

He lit a single candle upon a shelf near his bedside, and alighted cross-legged upon the floor. His brow was furrowed in concentration. He caressed the glowing blue cube within his pocket.

' _Even with the amplifying effects of the Tesseract, and all the knowledge I’ve combed from the ship computer’s tomes of the mystic arts, this may prove my most difficult feat yet_ ,' he thought. His body now in a deep lotus pose, Loki descended into an intense and intractable trance.

Thor tossed and turned in his bed. Visions began to spark across his sleeping mind. Half-shapeless sights and sounds sparked into consciousness. Finally, one form coalesced into a recognizable shape. The image was that of the late Odin, wreathed in his full, golden regalia.

“I have word with you, Thor. My son.”

Thor’s lips parted in his restless sleep. “Father… Oh father, how have missed your presence, your guidance since your passing…”

“Silence, Thor! I have not much time. My message is brief. I have watched from beyond, from Valhalla, of your passage among the stars. For a new home.”

“Yes, Father! Do not worry yourself about our people. I am king now, I have the support of many brave warriors, and I am ferrying safely the people of Asgard to Earth.”

“Foolish boy! Earthlings are ungrateful, sniveling …. Ah, let me collect myself. The furor of Valhalla must be raging too strongly within me. I must share with you … A prophecy.”

“But Father, Ragnarok has been fulfilled--”

“It is not Ragnarok of which I speak, but rather the coming perdition of Earth. It is soon to be destroyed in its own folly and hatred. I beg of you, my eldest son, to seek refuge in another abode!”

Thor protested. “You know well my love of Earth and its people.”

“Ah, but you have seen only one side of Earth and its people. Look upon this terrible image, a view into the self-destruction of the planet.”

Suddenly Thor was bombarded with terrifying imagery of hatred and xenophobia. He saw the rulers of Earth punishing innocents by the masses in the streets. He saw Earth television programs demanding detainment and destruction of all alien peoples. He saw a zoo murdering its own captive gorilla.

“I do not wish to believe these things, Father. But as you have shown them to me, I know them to be true. Not even Loki could create such realistic and complex mirages. These events must come to pass. We shall yet again find a new home for the people of Asgard.”

“I hope so, my son. The lives of all Asgardians depends upon your fealty to my words. But now the link to Valhalla is failing. I must go…” His voice fading, Odin’s form began to shimmer and dissipate like the surface of rippling water.

“Goodbye, Father.”

“Goodbye, Thor, king of Asgard … Oh, but one more thing.” Odin’s shape suddenly snapped back into clarity.

“It would not be prudent to doubt Loki’s power so. If he truly wished, he could produce quite a fantastic image of myself, as well as fabricate events of great richness and complexity. His mastery of the magic arts is truly a feat to behold.”

“Yes, Father, I know well of Loki’s treachery and deceit. I have borne its despicable weight all my life.”

“Of course, but not only his treachery. Think also upon his wisdom, and his vast knowledge of all things in the cosmos. Your brother’s wisdom could be quite a boon to a king. You have never excelled quite as much as Loki in terms of … cerebral accomplishments. Think also upon his fine looks and fashion—”

“Yes, I understand what you are saying, dear Father! Although I hardly think you suggest I place my trust in him, having suffered so much under his treasonous plots yourself.”

“Well, of course, perhaps I suffered a little, but … no matter. I must depart. Farewell!”

Thor jerked and sat up on his bed, instantly awaking. His sole eye was wide and bloodshot, his buckled torso dripping with beads of sweat. He lifted a palm to his face, took several deep breaths, and laid back onto his pillows. How strange that Odin would mention Loki’s fine looks; had he, while alive, discovered Thor’s secret thoughts of his brother? He stared up at the dull, metallic ceiling of his quarters, pensive, as if he was staring straight through it to the stars beyond.

The next morning, as Loki was strolling through the passengers’ corridors, he noticed Thor approaching, obviously deprived of sleep, appearing manic, and still dressed in his pajamas.

“Where were you at breakfast, Thor? I expected you of all people to be front in line for the Sakarran feast that the gladiators arranged for us. Preparing your great speech of denouncement, to have me ejected out into naked space, I suppose?”

“Nay, Loki. I fear I have witnessed another Odindream.”

Loki puckered his lips and feigned a gasp. “Was there enclosed a message?”

Thor felt his stubbled chin and frowned heavily. “However much I hate to admit that you were right, Father also warned me of an ill passage to Earth. It was truly a powerful vision, and I wonder now with all these signs leading to disaster, if I should rethink my choice.”

By the end of Thor’s news Loki’s smile had grown as wide and toothy as the Grandmaster’s tertiary pleasure-hole, into which he had seen a courtesan insert her entire head. He struggled to keep his voice neutral. “Well, it certainly never hurts to have what the Earthlings call a ‘backup plan’, does it?”

Thor winced and sighed. Two Asgardians and a Sakarran passed by, in the midst of heated debate about the Hulk’s potential ability to smash an army of many tiny Hulks.

“We should move this conversation elsewhere. Can you truly use the Tesseract to travel between worlds? Even without the devices you had constructed on Earth?”

With obvious effort, Loki tried his best to assume the pose and tone of a helpful, servile advisor to his king, but as usual it came off more like bald-faced, mocking arrogance. “Well, of course, it is difficult to achieve instantaneous passage between worlds without the proper equipment, but with a little mystical coercion there is little I cannot achieve. I have discovered a technique for transporting the equivalent mass of two fully grown Asgardians, anywhere within the galaxy. As long as we make our selections close to this sector, we will be able to reroute the ship and escort our people to the planet of our choosing, within the span of a few months.”

Thor, without attempting to hide even a bit of his frustration and embarrassment at giving in to his brother’s plans, caught his eye on his own, ruffled reflection on the mirrored edge of the corridor’s railing. He noticed an inconspicuous stain on his pajamas, perhaps triggered by Odin’s warning during the night. “Very well, then. I will return to my chamber, dress myself in diplomatic attire, and meet you in your private rooms.”

Hours later, Thor entered Loki’s chambers, fully dressed in an Asgardian plating. Not terribly intimidating, but certainly regal in appearance and indicative of strong defensive capabilities. Loki himself was draped in a form-fitting velveteen robe which, although it was tinged in the characteristic green and yellow hues distinctive of the prince, also bespoke strongly of the luxury clothing used in those parts of the universe best known for licentiousness, vice, and both the softest and hardest extremes of pleasure. Thor gave Loki a curious, sideways look.

“Surely you are not embarking on our diplomatic mission dressed as such, brother?”

Loki sneered at him, then looked down to admire his own attractive form. “Hah! You know little of the destinations I have chosen for us, Thor. There are different forms of greeting amongst the scattered worlds. I became quite intimate with many of them during my first exile from Asgard.”

Thor allowed himself a glance at the nether of Loki’s robe, then glared. “Before you decided to set your conquests upon Earth.”

Loki noticed how overzealously he was pushing his luck and gave a forced smile. “Why not let the past be the past, brother? Let us be off, shall we?”

Without further delay, he traced a rectangle along the hard, seamless wall of his chamber room. All of a sudden, the section wall revealed a miniscule vault door, which Loki gingerly twisted open to reveal from inside the Tesseract itself. With glowing eyes, he cradled it within his cupped palm. Loki hoisted the cube above their heads, and pulled from his coat a small spatula wrapped in corroded wires, clearly of a homemade origin.

“That looks like the contraptions Banner has been meddling with in his quarters,” Thor remarked.

Loki, deep in concentrated gaze upon the two objects in his hands, barely looked away to address his brother. “I may … have drawn some inspiration from our meek little friend’s work, but I assure you, the most crucial of innovations are mine alone.”

Gradually, Loki’s body began to glow with a faint yellow hue, as he clenched his eyes and teeth in a still deeper concentration. The cube crackled with blue spikes of electricity, as the spatula device began to blink and whirr. Between Loki’s now outstretched hands, a bridge of intertwining blue and yellow arcs of energy began to crawl towards one another, the room brightening with each leap towards their proximity. Eventually his hands were linked by a continuous stream of energy, which began to scream with intensity and draw into itself the air in the room as though it were a vacuum. Loose papers from Loki’s magic printouts and stolen adult coloring books flurried around them like a whirlwind. As Thor began to lose his balance, getting pulled closer and closer to the nexus of energy, Loki grinned from ear to ear in delight. “Stay close, brother, and ready yourself!” spoke Loki in a raised voice, nearly drowned out by the massive power boiling between his hands.

And then, nothing. Both Asgardians disappeared in a brief flash that left the room disheveled, but completely at peace.

~

“Where have you taken us?” The distorted sound of Thor’s voice breached Loki’s perception as the rush around them subsided. Flocks of white birds screeched overhead, flapping around the tips of shining, pointy buildings. Beneath their feet sprawled a sea of green moss, gradually blending into the compactly mortared stones of the city’s grounds. The architecture and nature resembled Asgard some three millennia ago, but the planet’s strangely tinted atmosphere and three moons told Thor they were far from their homeland.

Without answering, Loki turned away from Thor to whisper a small spell; his own eyes became a shade brighter.

Immediately a crowd formed around the two Asgardians. Screams echoed through the city. Balcony windows were thrown open. “Loki has returned to Lokiheim!” Thor braced himself as a mob approached, shoving him aside to get at Loki. “Brother, look out!”

Grinning, Loki opened his arms to the cloudless sky as he was surrounded. Aliens of every shape and size began to stroke his body, kiss his armor, and bow down before him. “My people!” he basked in the attention, pleased as a priest at a kindergarten.

“For centuries our realm knew only war. The Great Loki brought us peace!” chanted the petite woman stroking Loki’s calves.

“Without Mighty Loki our people would again remain in despair and hunger!” cried a man prostrate on the floor in deference to his king. “Prosperity is ours as long as Loki lives!”

Thor’s mouth opened to say something then promptly closed.

“Cat got your tongue, brother?” Loki teased lazily in Thor’s direction.

“Loki stopped our planet from being overrun by vicious cats!” squealed a pimpled teenager.

“Oh, my humble people! How have I missed you!” Loki gazed with pleasure on his kingdom as they fawned over him, sun glinting off his helmet. "I am gladdened by your love, and I return it!” He turned to Thor. “You see, brother, a planet such as this recognizes a true leader when they see one.”

Thor squinted at the populace. “What realm is this? What have you done to them?”

A child grasping Loki’s leg peered up at Thor. “The most High King Loki looks out for our best interests on Lokiheim.”

A villager’s hand snaked between the valley of Loki’s legs, coming dangerously close to his crotch. Loki’s eyes darted down and his hand snapped to cover his waistcloth, then carefully lifted it aside so that the hungry hand could better access its treasures.

He gawked at Loki watching his brother’s delicate balls lightly brushed by the fingertips of anonymous Lokiheimians. “How dare they embrace you like a lover? Have they no shame?"

"Thor, do not offend this realm with your rash words. Their attentions are not undeserved. As a custom they desire constant physical contact with those they respect. Soon you may learn of its advantages yourself,” Loki said, smiling with mischief.

Thor’s vision blurred momentarily as he imagined himself as one of the villagers, stroking Loki’s soft thigh meat, or the nape of his neck, in ways that had always been forbidden in play or battle. Thor frowned at this, though his hands tingled. “Why do their eyes possess no colors?”

“Worry not, dear brother. The blackness of their eyes is a queer characteristic of this people. It surely stems from some plant life but does not affect Asgardians.” Thor’s pupil began to dilate.

“Yes! Rejoice in my homecoming!” Loki grinned at the frothing masses. “More!”

One of the ball-ticklers stepped forward, raised his voice above the crowd. “Is this your fabled brother, Thor? With the same fetching Asgardian features?”

“Yes, this is my lowly servant and brother, Thor.”

A strange look passed over Thor’s face and he stumbled.

“Your… what?” Thor drunkenly pressed a hand to his brow, shielding his now all-black eye. “This planet’s sun pains me. I shall require rest."

“My Lord, you must deliver this beloved newcomer to the royal chambers for respite.”

Loki beamed and accepted several more stroking touches from his worshippers. “A fine counsel from my most loyal people. Brother, we must retire and later we may discuss immigration policy.”

Loki spoke casually, “What say you, my precious, groveling subjects? Can we bring about twenty thousand Asgardians here?”

“Of course, my Lord! Over yonder by the cat graveyard, beneath Mount Loki is a fetid swamp, we could accommodate a vast multitude there. We have been meaning to cover up that swamp for years.”

All of a sudden the voices of the villagers, and indeed the whole world seemed to shift and fade out of focus for Thor. Happily, yet groggily, he was nodding the fuck off. He closed his eye on the open square of the village, and opened it somewhere very different.

 

~

Hundreds of light years away, Bruce was hooking a bundle of multicolored wires from one corner of his cramped quarters to the other. On one end was the laptop he had confiscated from the Quinjet crash on Sakarr, on the other was what appeared to be a makeshift radar dish fashioned from kitchen utensils.

“Skype, eat your heart out.”

Bruce reveled in his invention, a faster than light audio-visual communications network, capable of transpassing the space-time vortex flux to reach the bypass vibrations as far as Earth. He couldn’t have achieved even a bit of it without the advanced technology at his disposal, lying around the Sakarran ship in disheveled piles. But given the fact he had not touched a single book in the last two years of murdering gladiators and wrestling a giant Hel-wolf, he felt that a pat on the back was in order. He flipped open the laptop, typed a few lines of code into the empty black command prompt, and a heavily pixelated display menu popped into view. At first it was unrecognizable, but after Bruce leaned back and adjusted the vegetable strainer, the image followed by the garbled voice of Tony Stark fizzled into perception.

“Bruce, baby, is that you? Last person I was expecting a call from today.” Tony’s voice seemed weary and his face was hideous, covered in half-healed scars and bruises.

“Hey Tony, oh god. You look kind of worse for wear.”

“It’s nothing. Just had a little lover’s quarrel with Steve. Guess you never met his friend Bucky, huh?”

“Gumby? Never heard of any friends of his named Gumby. Listen, before this cuts out, I’m somewhere in space with a ship full of Asgardian refugees, Loki kidnapped Thor and is holding him on a distant planet populated by people who act like bonobos and it’s covered with a psychotropic chemical I haven’t seen before, and I implanted a transplanetary microwave disk on Thor.”

“Ok, ok, what? Gumby?”

“Basically just a skin tracker I made for Thor to keep tabs on Loki and thankfully it registered the chemical’s effect, and told me where they’ve gone. The chemical is actually a lot like that substance I found in your closet last Halloween but has a different chemical signature…”

“Goddamn, I hate Loki. Hey, are you talking about the MDMA? “

Just then, a picture-perfect Thor and Loki passed by the hallway door ajar behind Bruce’s head, merrily conversing shoulder to shoulder with Korg.

“Wait, Bruce, I thought you said Bitch Boy and Green Wizard Bitch fell off the party train?”

“Yeah, well, those two guys,” he gestured over his shoulder, “Have exotic energy readings, and they’re not entirely solid, so…”

“Loki’s ‘send in the clones’ routine, got it.”

“I hope this isn’t a bad time for you, because it’s a bad time for me and I need someone to talk me through retroengineering a remote neurotransmission dampener, and I don’t think any of these Space Vikings are going to be much use in that department.”

Stark put on a visible stink face through the grainy video feed.

“Wow, that would totally … not be my pleasure, but I’m tired of being the only Avenger on Earth who can read a periodic table. Pull out some sticky notes, this is gonna take awhile, bud.”

~

“So, brother! What do you think of our new lodgings?”

Thor bobbed his head up and gazed around, eye half-lidded. He lay sprawled out in the midst of what looked to be a cross between a royal courtroom and a bedroom, the floor laden with plush furs, and Loki lounging above his brother on a great throne, whose curved hornlike sides greatly reminded him of Odin’s ruling chair, except the ends of the horns were adorned with the image of Loki’s face.

Thor’s filter was gone. “It looks like a cross between a royal courtroom and a bedroom, the floor laden with plush furs, and you lounging above me on a great throne, whose curved hornlike sides greatly remind me of Odin’s ruling chair, except the ends of the horns are adorned with the image of your beautiful face.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “That is quite the interesting appraisal!” His robes shifted as he lounged back and forth to each side of his chair, revealing generous slivers of his pale, sheen, hairless torso. Loki delighted in the effect of this planet on his unsuspecting brother, but provoking this level of translucency danced far beyond his expectations. An excited part of him nearly feared what might emerge from Thor’s honesty, something with the power to smother or ignite him. But he had to know, because as always, knowing opened the gateway to power.

“Now, tell me what you truly think of me, Thor.”

Thor’s mouth moved as though controlled from afar. “Father was wrong not to favor you as my equal. I have seen your trials, your mistreatment, at the hands of those who are fools to hate you. I long to soothe your pain, brother.”

“How?” Loki gripped the mini-Loki heads on his throne armrest, knuckles whitening as anticipation flooded his veins. He had not been so entertained since the day his mother brought him a book in prison about how to fake one’s own death.

“As do the commoners of this planet.”

He leaned forward visibly brimming with vindication. “My, my. Of course you would harbor secret desires for me, as all do. On this planet there is no need to hide. You are free.”

“Yes, free.”

“Soon all Asgardians will taste this same freedom that your asinine Captain America could never dream of! You shall fulfill our father’s wishes!” Loki was leaning so far out of his chair that he was standing, and in his glee began slowly striding towards Thor, inching closer and closer. His pale legs emerged from his bathrobe as he walked.

“Yes, Loki.”

“How does it feel to be before your new King?"

“I feel myself humbled beneath your grace.”

Loki’s eyes watered with joy. “Yes. Now you see it my way.”

“How I have failed to see before, brother, what a great ruler you have become.”

“Yes? And how will you worship your new King?” he probed with fervor.

Thor’s all-black eye did not blink. “By doing his bidding.”

“Kneel before me.” Loki exhaled deeply and slowly as his brother sank to his knees. “Part my robe, Thor.”

As he peered down, eagerly examining the extent of his brother’s newfound obedience, one detail piqued his interest.

“My brother, why are you smiling?”

Thor responded in a monotone, enchanted by the sight before him. “Finally I can look upon your splendor without shame.”

His lips quirked up. “Good, Thor. I never wanted your shame. What I want is your hands on the ground and your lips around my cock.”

Thor lowered his hands to the floor, crouched now on all fours but with his head lifted up as though towards the heavens, if the heavens were Loki’s crotch.

Loki chuckled and shivered at the reverent sight. “Thor, truly you are a man among gods.” His arms trembled visibly with expectation and lust, hands clutching his thighs where his robe was spread wide. “Now all of you shall belong to me. All your secrets, your body. And all that exists of Asgard.”

“As it should be, my lord.” Thor’s bearlike tongue reached out with impossible gentleness and lapped delicately at the very end of Loki’s erection. It leapt with excitement. Bending slightly at the knees, Loki braced himself for a boisterous, uncontrolled onslaught from his newly uninhibited brother.

“I love you,” Thor said flatly, peering up like a transfixed dog licking a tiny spot of peanut butter.

Sensation spiked from only the head of his desperate cock, as his hands formed tortured fists. Part of Loki was still expecting the storm to leap out of the storm god at any moment, but as Thor continued to pepper his member with kisses and licks, Loki felt only light rain. More like apathetic drizzle. After several minutes of the same decidedly un-brutal treatment, Loki gritted his teeth. “No need to be so gentle, Thor.”

“But, my King,” Thor wiped spittle from his mouth. “I love you.”

Loki rolled his eyes with exasperation. “Of course, I am your savior and your King. But how about a little friction? A little less maiden, a little more Thor?”

“My lord, I would not dare harm your porcelain flesh.”

Loki smiled without amusement and caressed Thor’s face between his legs. “Let me explain it to you like a child since you have the mind of a child. I demand soft pleasures of soft people. Of those who are rough, who are hardened by struggle, I demand hard, painful pleasures. Now, which are you, brother?”

“I am... hardened.”

“Well, so you are!” He was not looking Thor in the face as he spoke, but directly addressed the increasing bulge in Thor’s crotch. His toothy grin now grew crazed and his volume rose. “Then, come on! Ruin me!”

Finally, Thor began the blissfully painful blowjob Loki had always dreamed of. The vibrations of Loki’s moaning and Thor’s deep sucking resonated along the metal walls of the chamber. “Yes!” Loki screamed in agony.

The veins of Thor’s neck were bulging as he clamped his lips and rammed his mouth repeatedly into his brother’s pale, raven-haired crotch, with such raw strength that would easily leave a mortal with unsightly blood bruises.

Loki had to buckle his knees to keep balance, gaping down at Thor through dark ribbons of hair that had fallen to his face, partitioning his vision. He bit his lip so hard he tasted copper, and seized at a pearly column behind him. The slippery soles of his fingers clung to the white stone for balance, as the other sought half-blindly down to caress the back of Thor’s shapely head. But meeting the force of his brother’s thrusts, and feeling completely taken over by his own mounting ecstasy, he just ended up letting the hand bob limply and trembling at Thor’s neck. He smelled thick musky sweat, almost too sweet to be real, and tried to remember if this odor, so distinctive, belonged to Thor’s excitement or his own. His mind grew muddled. At that rate, where did he end and Thor begin now? Their pleasure was one. Or was Thor really enjoying himself? A brief return to self-awareness caused him to inspect his lover’s face more closely. To his surprise, Thor was visibly straining, given that his palms had not moved from the earth.

“For Loki’s sake, take your damned paws off the floor and grab my ass like the beast you are!” Loki barked.

Thor paused, panting, face now coated in beads of condensed sweat. “As you say, master.” He vaulted himself back up to his knees and grasped Loki raggedly by his cheeks, pounding his brother’s waist with his face like a hammer, while leveraging one hand to force Loki upright. By Odin, Loki would not have had the strength to keep himself upright in such a torrent. His body was jolting up and down like a puppet, heels nearly lifting off the ground, and his face said that he was drowning. He was in the eyewall of the fucking storm, and he loved it so much, he could cry. “I love you, too.” Loki tried to tear himself out of his stupor for a moment, terrified at the looseness of his own lips. “I love you, you ... worm! You ant! You whore!”

Thor paused for a second more, spit and sweat mingling in rivers running off the sides of his blood-red face as he took deep, hoarse breaths. “I am your whore, Loki. I am your animal. This is all for which I was born, brother. To take your orders and lap at your crotch like an Odin-forsaken animal.”

When Thor touched his lips to Loki’s cock again, Loki felt like a jolt of thunder up his spine. “I deserve this.” Loki intoned, groaning and wild-eyed. “I deserve all of this!” Exuberantly, his thoughts raced around this new sensation: absolute power. Was there any command left to give his servant? Thor clawed deeply at Loki’s ass and sucked at his foreskin like sticky candy. No, nothing left to say. He was free to sit back and enjoy the gifts of his life. He was free. Everything was blinding light to Loki now. His skin trembled and pulsated like an earthquake cracking the cliffs of Asgard. A weak, otherworldly sigh dripped from the corner of his half-open mouth. He could feel the liquids of his manhood loosen for their eventual release, the muscles holding them captive tensing and loosening in rhythm.

He could feel the end approaching. The end of everything. The end of the long, embarassing road to his rightful reign. Over Asgard. Over Thor. Over his rotten dead father. The end was about to come out of him, his shaking body ready for the final payoff.

But suddenly, a sliver of darkness penetrated heaven. Thor’s movements became sluggish, confused. With each suck, it was as if Thor was less sure when he should commence the next. Loki studied Thor urgently, looking for some meaningful sign as to why his worship needed to falter. He glanced desperately at Thor’s mouth. His hand. His eye.

His eye.

He noticed the deep blue of Thor’s eye as the overblown pupil faded. Thor, now visibly frowning, backed up, and began to squint and inspect his surroundings. In disbelief Loki slowly straightened and heaved in breath, cock still dripping saliva and pulsing with unmet need. An abrupt sense of loss permeated Loki as though someone dear to him had died. It was followed by a curtain of dread.

Suddenly Bruce’s voice seemed to come from nowhere. “Hey uh, guys, I figured out what’s going on… Thor, can you hear me? There’s a mind-altering chemical all over that planet, and, well, my transmission overloaded the tracking device and created a mass neural disruption field. Looks like it’s counteracting the chemical’s effect. Might be permanent. Sounds like you’re having quite an orgy over there but nope, I can’t get a visual and so I will live to see another day.”

Realization dawned on Thor, and Loki slowly backed up in horror as Bruce’s voice continued. “The chemical does not appear to be native to that planet’s soil, nor its flora or fauna so I can only guess that Loki put it there.”

Loki hurriedly tucked his grieving dick back into his robe.

Thor’s fingers began to spark, and he lifted an open hand toward Loki. But no lightning gathered from him, his soft blue aura flickering in and out. “Oh yeah, and I don’t think Thor’s powers will work very well there. No major thunderstorm seems to be possible with such an altered atmosphere.”

“You, you merely wanted me to lose my powers!” Thor accused, furious.

Loki raised his hands in pleading defense. “No! I also wanted to rule a planet and get blown, and you must admit I was doing a fine job at both.”

Sudden, angry banging sounded on the doors. “Hang the foreign intruders!”

Loki started and yelled at the locked entryway, “My people! What has become of you?”

Furious voices bellowed through the chamber and the doors shook, threatening to burst open. “You are not our king! This realm is a representative democracy! We demand to reinstate Bonecrusher as President!”

Bruce went on, “Luckily your unattended ship is fine...”

“Get us out of here now, brother,” Thor spoke dangerously low through clenched teeth and flushed lips.

Loki’s face paused for a moment in desperation. His eyes darted wildly around the largely empty room, towards the window, the throne, down at his clothed, waning erection.

There was nothing further that could be done here.

Loki winced at the floor and waved his fingers in a lazy zigzag.

A short series of impossibly bright flashes of blue and yellow nearly blinded Thor, and the unmistakable roar of the teleportation spell filled his ears.

Just when the noise had reached its climax, it abruptly ended. They were standing, back in Loki’s quarters on the ship. The Tesseract and homemade spatula machine balanced serenely on his upward palms.

Thor immediately slapped the Cube out of Loki’s hands and whacked him hard in the face with the spatula device. Loki yelped.

“I am withholding oral pleasure from you for your crimes of controlling my conscious mind, hypnotizing an entire race of people, and taking the lives of thousands of cats.”

“But they were vicious!” Loki protested.

“Your disgust for cats is well known. Your paradise would be rid of them.”

Loki shrugged dejectedly. “Got me there.”

Thor shook his head in exasperation and stalked out of Loki’s room, flicking a switch on his way out that activated a translucent screen of holographic light in the doorframe. “I do not know when you shall be released from this room. By Asgard, it will not be soon.”

Bruce stumbled wide-eyed into Thor outside the room. “Oh, you’re back! - ah, and Loki’s in jail, great. How’s your brain doing on a scale from, like 1 to 10? Have you seen my atomic spatula?”

Loki slumped into a chair in the corner of his room, glaring out into the hallway from under his brows. Thor was gesturing forcefully in his direction through the door, barely able to control his raised voice as his face reddened, neck bulging. Bruce gave him a pat on the back and some encouraging words, while Thor averted his gaze and absent-mindedly punched a dent into the doorjamb. Loki’s face could not help but crack just the tiniest of smiles. On Lokiheim, he had briefly feared that he had lost the savage Thor forever, the Thor he needed so badly. He wasn’t able to keep that Thor caged, but that was the point, wasn’t it?

Next time his plan would work, he was sure.


End file.
